<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The MCYT (Crack) Groupchat by AsiniePerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038242">The MCYT (Crack) Groupchat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson'>AsiniePerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is probably ooc, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ranboo and Techno are cousins, Sam is too tall for ponk to kiss lmfao, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit and Technoblade are siblings, crackfic, creeper hybrid sam wow, my first ao3 thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what the fuck are the mcyt's doing after streaming?</p><p>or</p><p>mini crack text fics of mcyt being occ lol</p><p>warning: this is not funny at al</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. that one time making a groupchat backfired on tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look idk I'm new to ao3 so you gotta make sure I don't do dumb shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TommyInnit made a groupchat. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>TommyInnit added Dream, Sapnap, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot, and Tubbo to the groupchat.</strong>
</p>
<p>Technoblade: what do you want I just got done streaming</p>
<p>TommyInnit: just to annoy you all (:</p>
<p>Sapnap: why the hell do you write your smiley faces like that</p>
<p>TommyInnit: you say that like you haven't killed the most pets in the dream smp</p>
<p>Sapnap: and you say that like you haven't caused the most conflicts because of fucking discs</p>
<p>
  <strong>TommyInnit renamed the groupchat: Big Men</strong>
</p>
<p>Dream: shut the fuck up</p>
<p>TommyInnit: no</p>
<p>Sapnap: we can just leave</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sapnap left the groupchat</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit added Sapnap to the groupchat</b>
</p>
<p>Sapnap: are you serious</p>
<p>TommyInnit: I don't think the groupchat name fits</p>
<p>Dream: agreed</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dream renamed the groupchat: Sapnap is short</strong>
</p>
<p>Sapnap: i hate you im leaving you</p>
<p>Dream: what no come back</p>
<p>Sapnap: fine</p>
<p>Sapnap: just change the groupchat name</p>
<p>TommyInnit: keep it dream </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dream renamed the groupchat: 5 men and a child</strong>
</p>
<p>TommyInnit: DREAM</p>
<p>TommyInnit: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS</p>
<p>TommyInnit: ISN'T TUBBO A CHILD ALSO?</p>
<p>Sapnap: he's more manly than you</p>
<p>Sapnap: wait</p>
<p>Sapnap: if this makes you feel better</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sapnap renamed the groupchat: 5 men and a mandible</strong>
</p>
<p>TommyInnit: oh come on this is starting to backfire on me</p>
<p>Technoblade: I get my pills for one second and this monstrosity already happened</p>
<p>Technoblade: wow</p>
<p>Wilbur Soot: why am I here</p>
<p>Wilbur Soot: also Tommy why did you add me and technoblade here were literally siblings</p>
<p>TommyInnit: scroll up dumbass </p>
<p>Tubbo: bees</p>
<p>Tubbo: queen  bee</p>
<p>Wilbur Soot: DID SOMEONE SAY QUEEN BEE?</p>
<p>TommyInnit: PLEASE NO </p>
<p>
  <strong>TommyInnit left the group chat</strong>
</p>
<p><b>Tubbo added TommyInnit to the groupchat</b>,</p>
<p>Tubbo: you can never escape the  bees :)</p>
<p>Sapnap: how that's how you make a smiley face</p>
<p>TommyInnit: I hate you all</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. everyone has sams contact as sam nook, except ponk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I only play new horizons pls</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe some shipping idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sam Nook created a groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam Nook added Ponk, Punz, HBomb, Velvet, and Antfrost.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam Nook renamed the groupchat: Underrated Horizons</strong>
</p><p>Ponk: was about to ask why I'm here but I see now</p><p>Sam Nook: yes I know you're my roommate but i miss you also</p><p>HBomb: you really are mocking how lonely I am</p><p>HBomb: im looking at you, ponk, sam, velvet, and ant</p><p>Antfrost: sorry</p><p>Velvet: not our fault you can't get a partner</p><p>Puffy: I have nothing to do here</p><p>
  <strong>Puffy left the group</strong>
</p><p>Sam Nook: well that's a shame</p><p>Antfrost: im not the only one that has sams contatct name as Sam Nook right</p><p>Velvet: yeah youre not the only one</p><p>HBomb: what velvet said</p><p>Punz: im back what happened</p><p>Punz: and yeah I also have his contact name as that</p><p>Antfrost: what about you ponk</p><p>Ponk: nope</p><p>Ponk: his contact name is handsamdude for me</p><p>Ponk: wait</p><p>Sam Nook: awwwwwww</p><p>Ponk: don't get the wrong ideas</p><p>Ponk: smh</p><p>Punz: Tubbo_ whispers to you: this is deffo flerting</p><p>Punz: Tubbo_ whispers to you: this is deffo flerting</p><p>Punz: Tubbo_ whispers to you: this is deffo flerting</p><p>Punz: im so lonely</p><p>HBomb: same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NOPE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AAAAA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SCREAMS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THIS CHAPTER HELP</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ATTENTION AWESAMPONK SHIPPERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Join discord</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://discord.gg/fqJXZspRQ5</p><p>JOIN THE AWESAMPONK SUPREMACY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i feel really bad this isn't an update</p><p>but im basically failing class</p><p>so hiatus</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>